gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Baseball Bat
]] using the bat]] The baseball bat is a very common weapon throughout the GTA III era games. A wooden bat is featured in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and Grand Theft Auto Advance, but an aluminum bat is featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto IV. It is by far the easiest weapon to obtain, with one always at the safehouse in the games taking place in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, and a common sight throughout the other games. The baseball bat is also commonly seen in the hands of gangsters, mobsters, and sometimes civilians throughout the games. Locations Grand Theft Auto III * Hideouts - In front of every safehouse. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Ocean Beach, Vice Beach - Behind the Ocean View Hotel. * Washington Beach, Vice Beach - Available to buy from Bunch of Tools after Riot for $80. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Garcia, San Fierro - At the north baseball diamond in the park west of Zero RC. * Redsands West, Las Venturas - At the southwest part of the baseball field for Las Venturas Bandits Stadium. * Blackfield, Las Venturas - On the lower level near the south end of the walkway at the north part of Blackfield Stadium. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Belleville Park, Staunton Island - Inside Hogs 'n' Cogs. * Hideouts - In front of all safehouses after completing the mission Dealing Revenge. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Downtown, Vice City Mainland - On the east side of Hyman Memorial Stadium. * Washington Beach, Vice Beach - On the hotel west walkway in an alley. Grand Theft Auto IV The Baseball Bat can be purchased at the back-alley gun shops for $5. It cannot be purchased from Little Jacob. * Hove Beach, Broker - Can be found across the street from the Broker Safehouse on Mohawk Ave, behind the wooden fence near the hot dog vendor and resting in an alcove against a building. * Hove Beach, Broker - Can be found in the parking lot under the Hove Beach LTA station across from Firefly Island. * Meadows Park, Dukes - Can be found on the east side of the RON gas station on Cleves Ave, atop an oil storage tank. Ascend the stairs on the tank to reach the Bat. * Little Bay, Bohan - Can be found behind the apartment complex located on the southeastern corner of the intersection of Bronco St and Coxsack Ave. * South Bohan, Bohan - Can be found atop the construction project off Rocket St, on the south corner of the roof of the unfinished structure. * Boulevard, Bohan - Can be found leaning against the batting cage on the baseball field in the northeast corner of Welham Parkway. * Colony Island - Can be found behind the Colony Island Lighthouse on the north side of the island. * Can be found on the Bohan Line subway bridge that parallels the Northwood Heights Bridge. * Lancaster, Algonquin - Can be found in an alley off of Union Drive East, in front of an unused garage door. * Algonquin Bridge, Algonquin - Can be found on the northern pedestrian walkway, resting against the eastern suspension tower. * Berchem, Alderney - Can be found in a large alley south of Aspdin Dr, resting in the alcove of a building. de:Baseballschläger es:Bate nl:Baseball bat Category: Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV